Free as a bird (A Hard Day's Night)
by alejandraosoteddy
Summary: John, Paul, George y Ringo. Todos ellos están a punto de hacer una aparición en televisión nacional y causando destrozos. Su manager ya no lo soporta, los 4 tienen que ser más responsables con su reputación pero los 4 "niños" no parecen comprenderlo. Por si fuera poco, Paul ha traído compañía, a su sobrino de 9 años. ¿Esta nueva presencia será para bien o para mal?


**2 años antes…**

El doctor Joseph era un hombre con mucho potencial, pero tenía la mala suerte de que las oportunidades siempre le tocaban al del consultorio de al lado, era de esperarse puesto que él había empezado la secundaria antes de tiempo, y también la preparatoria y la universidad; incluso tenía más cabello que él, pero a los 44 años de edad era algo común sentir que todos tienen más cabello, Daniel y Joseph habían sido compañeros en la facultad de medicina y durante ese tiempo mantenían una relación bastante cordial, a veces Daniel soltaba a las ratas de laboratorio por su habitación y en otras Joseph respondía con liendres en la almohada de su némesis, extraídas de un proyecto sencillo, realizar una revisión a estudiantes de primaria.

Había días mejores que otros.

Joseph se terminó de cepillar los dientes, aún vestido con su camiseta gris y su pantalón de pijama con cuadros azules y una mancha de queso haciendo memoria a una película que nunca pudo terminar de ver, mala idea comer nachos ese día. Después de enjuagarse, escupir y repetir el proceso se pasó la mano por el pelo (o lo que quedaba de él) y se dispuso a ponerse el traje. Era un día como cualquier otro en Liverpool, mientras se ajustaba la corbata caminó hacia la ventana para ver si había algún indicio en el cielo que le indicara que el día sería diferente. Nublado como siempre. Regresó al clóset para contemplar en un gancho su bata de médico recién planchada y aguardándole fielmente. ¿Qué será esta vez, gripe o dolor de estómago? Parecía decirle la prenda, siempre le habían encantado los niños y por eso quiso dedicarse a la pediatría, pero desde que Daniel se trasladó al lado de él ya no estaba tan seguro, a los niños les gustaba ir con su contrincante, tenía 3 ventajas: juventud, buenos chistes y paletas de miel.

No desayunó, prefería comer los sándwiches que traía Thomas, para ser alguien que se dedicaba a la nutrición hacía los sándwiches tapa-arterias más deliciosos que uno se podía imaginar, bajó las escaleras y se despidió de Elizabeth, su querida esposa y de sus 3 hijos, le dio un cálido beso a Gary quien jugaba alegremente con el puré de manzana, chocó los 5 con Eddie y finalmente atrapó a la perfección la manzana que le lanzó Sam.

-¡Suerte en el juego hijo!- Gritó.

-¿Vas a ir?- Preguntó Eli.

-Si todo sale según lo esperado, sí.

Y salió a trabajar.

-A ver niños, tranquilos.- Decía la hermana superior, una mujer madura, era bondadosa pero también sabía ser firme, sobre todo con los niños, el día que le ofrecieron hacerse cargo de Strawberry Field no lo pensó 2 veces y aceptó con emoción, en sus 12 años trabajando creyó haberlo visto todo. Creyó.- Como saben, el día de hoy vamos a tener una visita especial, un doctor vendrá y les va a hacer un examen a cada uno de ustedes, sé que ustedes son muy bien portados ¿no es así?

-Sííí señoriiiita.- Cantaron.

-Muy bien, pues hoy van a mantener la mejor conducta posible, si lo hacen, en la cena de esta noche va a haber helado ¿les parece?- luego esperó a que los niños terminaran de festejar y continuó.- Inmediatamente después de que terminen su desayuno se asearán, se cepillarán el pelo y esperarán tranquilamente en las habitaciones, el salón de clase o la biblioteca. No podrán bajar al patio solo como medida para evitar que la ropa se ensucie, si el doctor ya ha acabado con ustedes, pueden bajar si lo desean. ¿Alguna duda pequeñines?

Ninguna.

-Pues buen provecho a todos, solo este día omitiremos las oraciones debido a que hay algo de prisa, disfruten niños.

La imagen de esos 43 niños y niñas comiendo alegremente le enternecía, a lo largo de sus años había viso a muchos niños ir y venir, pero ningún caso como el de Gregory, quien entraba y salía de orfanatos, hogares temporales e iba pasando de mano en mano y todas esas veces había sido atrapado por policías, hasta el momento había traspasado las puertas de Strawberry Field 3 veces, y las 3 había logrado escaparse, con el paso del tiempo habían comenzado a mejorar la seguridad, pero no importaba lo que hacían, él lo lograba. Siempre lo lograba. A simple vista se veía que era excepcional, pero también tenía una actitud rebelde y no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo por ocultarlo, era todo un caso especial.

Por alguna extraña razón Annie no lograba sacar a ese pequeño de su mente, le inquietaba el solo pensar en él. ¿Estará enfermo, hambriento, herido, se habrá metido en líos como siempre? Por supuesto no había forma de saberlo, de alguna manera siempre se desvanecía entre las calles de Liverpool y no era visto por mucho tiempo, a veces por meses; hasta que algún policía lo encontraba robando y después de una persecución terminaba en la patrulla, otras veces no tenía tanta suerte, la última vez terminó en el hospital por desnutrición (lo encontraron inconsciente en Cheapside). El solo imaginar esa escena le causaba terror, y más aun sabiendo que había muchos más como él quiénes no tenían quien los cuidara, pero había algo extraño en él, algo que lo distinguía entre todos y lo hacía diferente, solo que aún no lograba ubicar qué era.

Aún.

Era un día nublado como cualquier otro, pero con una leve variación en el clima, estaba más frío que el día anterior y el anterior a ese, aunque la verdad no importaba mucho que día de la semana era o había sido, lo único vital era conseguir algo de comer antes de que anocheciera, no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez, que de pronto todo parecía darle vueltas y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba despertando en el hospital con una intravenosa y un policía en la puerta, dejó de divagar cuando sintió que todas sus tripas se retorcían, luego escuchó un gran rugido que le exigía algo de alimento.

Se sentó sobre el montón de trapos que habían sido su cama durante la noche, se talló los ojos y miró a su alrededor, había en total 23 personas en la habitación, 3 eran adultos, 1 anciano, 4 adolescentes y el resto eran niños de casi su misma edad (sólo 8 de ellos pertenecían a su misma gallada) _(1). _Se dio la vuelta para tomar su ropa, una camiseta marrón con el cuello descosido y agujereada con el paso del tiempo, siempre que veía la camiseta no veía una prenda, sino el origen de todos y cada uno de los hoyos, incluyendo la fecha exacta, qué estaba pensando en el momento, qué estaba haciendo y con quién, además del día de la semana y el tiempo que hacía; ahora lo recordaba, era un día Martes y a juzgar por la falta de actividad a su alrededor, deberían ser cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Nunca entendió cómo, pero él siempre recordaba las cosas aunque ni siquiera le hubieran parecido importantes, tampoco era algo sorprendente, a los 7 años las cosas no parecían tener importancia

Terminó de colocarse la camisa (con 11 hoyos exactos, el último como resultado de una rama que logró engancharlo) y se frotó los ojos nuevamente, procuró de esconder el collar que traía, en momentos de apuro, le era muy útil. Se levantó aún con esa sensación matutina de seguir durmiendo y tratando de no pisar a sus compañeros salió de la habitación.

No era una habitación en sí, era una línea del metro abandonada desde hacía más de 4 años, fue por un tiempo frecuentado por drogadictos y parejas, luego pasó a ser un ring de peleas callejeras y ahora les pertenecía a los gamines_(2)_, al menos a los que conocía (sin contar a Andrew, que aún regresaba a su casa), al llegar al andén le llegó una helada brisa que se llevó consigo el poco calor corporal que le quedaba y también el sueño. Lo preocupante era que últimamente las noches se habían vuelto más largas y frías, era un mal pronóstico puesto que la noche anterior había perdido el único abrigo que tenía, lo primordial era conseguir comida y luego buscar algo que lo abrigase. El invierno estaba por venir y no podía tomar riesgos, sobre todo que últimamente todos se estaban enfermando de gripe.

Se dirigió hacia lo que alguna vez había sido un puesto de abarrotes, era uno de los pocos cuya red eléctrica aún no se había estropeado, les servía como stand para llevar a cabo los "negocios", ahí traían el dinero, guardaban mercancía para ser vendida, acomodaban la poca ropa que tenían, e incluso almacenaban comida en el refrigerador. Se acercó hacia el mostrador y poniéndose de puntillas, tocó la superficie metálica 3 veces y esperó a que el muchacho detrás de él botara las cenizas de su cigarro.

-Fred, ¿podrías alcanzarme las muletas por favor?- Decía indiferente.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí, y un abrigo, anoche me quedé sin el otro.

-Ven acá un momento zorrito.- Se acercó.- Quiero preguntarte algo.

_(1) Grupos de gamines._

_(2) Son aquellos muchachos que pasan las 24 horas del día en la calle vagabundeando, pidiendo limosna o robando._

-¿Qué?

-¿Te dicen el zorro porque eres rápido, astuto o por el personaje?

-Ya que no ando todo vestido de negro y cargo una espada a donde voy, supongo que es una de las anteriores.- Dijo irónico. Luego esperó a que el adolescente le diera otra calada al cigarro y continuó.

-Mira, necesito un favor y me dicen que eres el único que puede hacerlo de forma limpia, a cambio, te…

-No me ofrezcas nada, ya sabré cómo me compensarás luego.- Declaró y para no darle lugar a otras opciones, le extendió su pequeña y sucia mano, obligándole a éste a devolverle el gesto.

-Eres un buen negociador zorro. Escucha, tu idea de quedarse con las identificaciones robadas y rentarlas fue estupenda, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso.

-Nada de adulaciones, ve al grano.

-El rumor se extendió y cada vez más adolescentes riquillos quieren ir a esos clubes de moda, necesito al menos unas 43 más para el sábado ¿podrás?

-Dalo por hecho, para empezar a pagarme, necesito que me des 5 libras.- Lo miró fijamente, sintiendo la ira momentánea, dio una calada aún más fuerte que la anterior, y de mala gana, abrió la caja registradora de un golpe y le dio lo que pidió.

Era humillante perder una negociación contra un niño que no debió de aprender a hablar hace mucho, pero había que admitirlo, sabía cómo dar jaque mate cuando lo quería. Esperó a que se guardara el dinero y le dio también el abrigo y las muletas que había pedido, se dispuso a encender otro cigarrillo mientras veía al castaño alejarse con el abrigo ya puesto y las muletas en su espalda.

-¡Oye!- gritó - ¡¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?!

-¡Greg!- Contestó.

Mientras tanto en Londres, Michael seguía sumido en un profundo mar de sueño, donde ni la tormenta más implacable podía despertarlo, durante la semana el tener sueños profundos había sido algo muy frecuente. Y le gustaba. A su esposa también, durante el mes había estado muy estresado, por un instante había pensado que Mike (como le gustaba más ser llamado) iba a tener un colapso nervioso, y era perfectamente comprensible considerando todo por lo que habían pasado durante los últimos 6 meses.

Y lo que aún estaba por venir.

Betty se levantó de la cama con una delicadeza y gracia digna de una bailarina de ballet y se dispuso a ducharse. 20 minutos después, Michael aún seguía tumbado en la cama, pero los ojos estaban más que abiertos.

-Buenos días.- Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

-No como quisiera, pero me alegra que al menos tú sí.- Mike entonces le devolvió dulcemente el beso, pero esta vez en los labios.- Hay que apresurarnos, el médico nos espera a las 11 en punto.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó con un largo bostezo que hizo que se oyera como "¿Quéoo…aeessssss?"

-Son cerca de las 9:45.

-De acuerdo, estaré listo en 20 minutos, mejor desayuna algo Betty.

-¿Unos waffles te parecen bien?

-Sería estupendo.

-Ah, Mike.- Dijo volteándose nuevamente antes de cruzar la puerta.- Recuerda que tu hermano vendrá a visitarte en la tarde.

-Cierto, gracias por recordarme.

-¿Waffles entonces?

-¿Con mermelada?

-Bien, con mermelada.

El día había empezado bastante bien, las calles estaban totalmente desiertas a excepción por un par de taxis, iba tan bien de tiempo que decidió parar en un puesto de café cerca del parque para comprar una energizante taza de café americano endulzado con 2 de azúcar, tal y como le gustaba, o bueno, esa era la idea. Iba a ser una de las pocas veces en las que sus compañeros de oficina iban a ver a Joseph bebiendo café, por lo general esperaba hasta el descanso para almorzar. Había que darse pequeños lujos de vez en cuando.

Estaba pagando cuando de reojo logró distinguir a una pequeña figura detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba la figura, pero no estaba detrás de él, ni a su lado; se encontraba cruzando la calle. Por allá en done había una parvada de hambrientas palomas que picoteaban gozosamente el pan de una anciana que estaba sentada en una banca cuando bajó del auto. Lo que lo apartó del interés por su café matutino fue un niño en muletas, con un abrigo verde lleno de parches y agujeros, la camiseta marrón desfajada y sin abotonar, a simple vista se veía que el pantalón no era de su talla puesto que éste no osaba a desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. A pesar de lo que llevaba puesto, lo que le llamó la atención fue que el pequeño estaba tocando a la perfección el Minueto en Sol menor de Bach en la armónica.

El solo verlo le entristeció, en ese instante recordó que hacía menos de 1 mes lo había visto merodeando por el centro, su trabajo consistía en cuidar la salud de los más pequeños y era de esperarse que aquella escena le despertara un profundo sentimiento de lástima. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, una gélida brisa atravesó la calle y se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba usando de abrigo apenas si era un trozo grande de tela enmohecida. Todo eso sin contar su delgadez a falta de una comida de verdad. Un transeúnte pasó a su lado y sin voltear a verlo le arrojó una moneda en una gorra de béisbol tirada en el suelo.

-Pobrecito.- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que las palabras no se habían quedado en su cabeza.

-Señor, su muffin de nuez.- Interrumpió la señora tras el mostrador.

-¿Qué?, ah gracias.

Lo curioso del momento era que no recordaba el momento en el que había pedido algo para acompañar su café, pero le daba igual. Con paso decidido cruzó la calle y se acercó al pequeño que terminaba de tocar, en total había recibido cerca de 10 peniques. 15.

-Gracias señor.- Dijo apoyándose en una muleta para descansar los pulmones.

-No hay de qué. Oye, ¿eres alérgico a la nuez?

-No.

-Qué bueno, mira te quería dar esto.- Dijo tendiéndole el postre.- Disfrútalo pequeño.

-Genial, gracias.- Y en una milésima de segundo ya le faltaba un pedazo.

-Tocas bien, sigue así.

Luego se fue, pero volverían a verse.

El desayuno había estado delicioso, la mermelada sabía mejor cuando la comprabas natural y las fresas estaban justo en su punto, mientras manejaba, Michael McCartney aún seguía entretenido con el agridulce sabor de la fruta en la lengua y el parcialmente salado toque de la mantequilla. Condujo tranquilamente hasta el laboratorio médico y a medida que se iba acercando, se le iba formando cada vez más y más un nudo en el estómago, por un momento se le ocurrió bajar las ventanas del automóvil por si los deliciosos waffles de repente eran demasiado para su (al menos por ese momento) delicado estómago. Por suerte llegaron antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

Notó en los ojos cálidos y bellos de su amada esposa una mirada triste y llena de angustia, los ojos que normalmente se le verían de un color ámbar (que le recordaba al cielo en el atardecer) ahora parecían vacíos y distantes, era lógico, ambos sabían que algo andaba mal, desde hacía 5 años habían tratado de tener un bebé y no había funcionado nada de lo que intentaban, la idea de hacerse un estudio se les había cruzado por la mente miles de veces pero por miedo o tal vez por vergüenza, no lo habían hecho hasta hace poco, cuando ya no tenían alternativa. Caminaron con paso lento y preciso al edificio, vacilando solamente cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el marco que separaba la sala de espera de la oficina del médico.

Betty era infértil.

Daniel se había enfermado del estómago, todo por no poder resistir la tentación de un cóctel de camarón. Ahora habría que buscar a alguien que se pudiera hacer cargo de la tarea, iba a ser larga y también un tanto tediosa, pero los resultados de la investigación podrían ser útiles para desarrollar nuevas teorías sobre el comportamiento del cerebro, esa poderosa máquina cuyo verdadero potencial aún era un misterio pero con el experimento de ese día, iban a ampliar los parámetros, tener una idea más clara de lo que era verdaderamente capaz ese músculo, esa potente máquina.

Solo debía de encontrar a alguien más que fuera suficientemente serio y capaz de realizar la prueba, alguien en quien los niños pudieran confiar. Pero ningún médico estaba disponible; el invierno estaba apenas comenzando y había brotes de gripe por todas partes, casi todos los despachos estaban vacíos porque los doctores habían acudido a vacunar a los niños en las escuelas y comunidades de escasos recursos, el resto estaba atendiendo pacientes de todas las edades, por un momento pensó en llamar al orfanato y posponer la cita, pero no tenía el corazón suficiente para hacerlo, eran niños huérfanos y la mayoría a causa de la guerra. Cuando pensó que estaba perdido, llegó Joseph.

-¡Harmington!

-Señor Aldrich, lamento mucho la demora.

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, porque le voy a dar una tarea muy importante y usted es el único que puede ayudarme en este momento.

Joseph disimuló lo mejor que pudo aquél cumplido y solo le mostró a su superior una cara seria y preparada para lo que sea que fuera tan importante.

-¿Un test de CI?

-Sí, a los niños de Strawberry Field.

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-No lo dudo, en el fondo tuve el presentimiento de que Daniel no era el más apto para la tarea. Debo advertirle sin embargo, que no espero que encuentre algo relevante, será solo para establecer un promedio.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Joseph tomó nota de todo el proyecto.

No había escapatoria.

El día había empezado bien, la armónica le había traído muchas ganancias, pero cuando probó su suerte en el centro de Liverpool, las cosas se salieron de control. Fue de una manera bastante vaga, había comenzado a tocar y el dinero comenzó a lloverle, suficiente para comprar un par de guantes y un abrigo decente en una tienda de segunda mano, parecía que iba a ser uno de esos días en los que la gente traería mucho dinero en bolsillos (y hablando de eso), con ayuda de algunos amigos suyos habían conseguido hasta ahora 11 carteras y aún no era mediodía. No comprendió hasta que comenzó a usar esa extraña (e inexplicablemente) veloz mente que tenía, era martes a inicios del invierno, Navidad estaba cerca, era un día de quincena y la gran mayoría de los padres estaban comprando los regalos para sus familias, además de las reservas de vino para la cena. Al pensar en comida le rugió el estómago.

Fue ahí cuando las cosas comenzaron a salir mal. Caminó hasta el mercado a paso lento (sin las muletas hubiera hecho menos de la mitad de tiempo con la esperanza de que alguien le arrojase una manzana o una hogaza de pan, tal vez hasta tenía más suerte y conseguía que algún dueño de un modesto puesto de comida le invitara un plato de sopa. Nada de eso.

**_"_****_Se le prohíbe la entrada a este establecimiento a vendedores ambulantes, mascotas repartidores de propaganda y a vagabundos, en caso contrario se les consignará a las autoridades, sin excepción"_**

Si llevara puesto algo más decente hubiera conseguido entrar, comer, negociar un poco y salir sin que nadie le dedicara tan siquiera una mirada, pero a simple vista las personas creían ver todo lo que Greg era, lo que había sido y lo que sería. Y podía enlistar todas esas cosas que siempre pensaban de él: Maleante, ladrón, vagabundo, escoria de la sociedad, chusma, foco de enfermedades, traficante, adicto, limosnero, irresponsable, sin futuro, sin hogar, come basura, piojoso, estafador, etcétera… Tan solo era un niño sin suerte y solo en el salvaje mundo.

-Nadie me dice si puedo o no entrar.- Dijo para sí llenándose de valor y cruzó el enorme portón.

De esa lista de cosas por hacer, había conseguido 3, entrar, comer y negociar. En un escaparate vio una pelota de béisbol un tanto usada, pero aún estaba en muy buen aspecto, contempló aquel juguete inalcanzable, pudiendo tocarlo solo en sueños vagos, en una realidad tan lejana que parecía fantasía.

(Mi hermano me enseñó a jugar béisbol cuando pequeño)

El vendedor notó una pequeña figura de reojo y bajó el tazón de sopa de fideos pensando que se trataba de algún chiquillo que haría un berrinche porque le compraran algo, pero en su lugar vio a un niño de la calle que requería de muletas para poder andar. En lugar de enojarse ante la clara idea de que no recibiría dinero a cambio y de correr al niño, hizo algo bondadoso, ¿qué clase de arpía echaba a gritos a un pequeño desafortunado?

-Oye niño. Ven acá.

-Por favor no llame a la policía.- Le respondió angustiado, parecía haber despertado de alguna especie de trance.

-Tranquilo no lo haré.- A través de los años, uno aprendía a fiarse del instinto y solo del instinto, el cual no alertaba a Greg de algún peligro.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mis amigos me dicen zorro.

-Interesante… ven acá niño, hace demasiado frío.- Dijo abriéndole una puerta que le llegaba a la mitad al señor de barba detrás del escaparate, a Greg le llegaba a los hombros. Impulsivamente cruzó esa pequeña puerta y al hacerlo sintió calor.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el hombre vendía abrigos y prendas usadas que colgados formaban una pared protectora del frío, en esas fechas era una ventaja incomparable con cualquier calefacción, aunque no suponía que sería igual en el verano. Durante varios segundos solo se observaron mutuamente, el dueño del pequeño escaparate lo miraba tratando de adivinar cómo había llegado el niño hasta aquel punto en su vida, pero solo eran conjeturas, lo más probable era que el niño estuviera asustado y hambriento (además de herido y/o enfermo), por no mencionar que su abrigo era demasiado delgado como para que le protegiese del frío; por su parte, el niño estudiaba al adulto que tenía en frente, sentía mucha curiosidad y al mismo tiempo estaba sacando alguna idea de cómo era psicológicamente, no parecía nervioso, no movía los dedos, la pierna, ni parpadeaba repetitivamente sin motivo, parecía estar en control pero también sentía una mirada llena de tristeza. Sin decir nada, el señor le acercó el tazón de sopa que había bajado al ver a Greg, el pequeño dudó del gesto y lo miró por varios segundos pero no podía resistir el líquido caliente así que terminó por aceptarlo. El señor le ofreció su silla.

Estuvo ahí al menos 1 hora, el niño le habló de sus amigos, algunos más pequeños que él, otros mayores, incluso ancianos. Aquel hombre escuchó atentamente y también le hizo algunas preguntas sobre su modo de vida, sonaba como una pesadilla pero el pequeño decía todo con mucha naturalidad y se preguntó cuánto tiempo debió de haber vivido de esa forma.

-Poco más de 1 año.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces de 8.

-No, tengo 7.

-¿Es difícil vivir en la calle?

-Bastante, pero por eso no se debe de andar solo, uno tiene que tener un grupo.

-¿Cuántos hay en el tuyo?

-Somos 9, hay 1 que casi es adolescente, tiene 12 años.

-¿Es el mayor?

-Sí, por eso también es el jefe de nuestro grupo. Pero es algo torpe.

-Me dijiste que hay más donde duermes, de los jóvenes… ¿quién es el mayor?

-Uno al que le dicen Fred o Freddie, tiene 18. Creo que su nombre es Frederick.

-¿El más pequeño?

-Por ahora soy yo. Salí a ver si podía conseguir unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- Obviamente no le iba a contar sobre la gran idea que había resultado quedarse con las identificaciones de las carteras robadas y luego rentarlas para que algún riquillo idiota fuera al club del momento y luego presumirlo en cualquier escuela privada a la que fuese. Por suerte, había desarrollado al máximo una de las habilidades más necesarias para sobrevivir en la calle. La mentira perfecta.

-Necesito un abrigo, unos guantes, una bufanda y una mochila.

-Puedo regalarte los guantes y la bufanda pero yo también necesito dinero muchachito. Pero aun así, te haré un descuento.

Se quedó boquiabierto al ver que tenía suficiente para pagar el abrigo y la mochila, pero aun así le descontó algo de dinero. Mientras el hombre descolgaba el gancho del abrigo (uno grueso y que le quedaba más o menos bien) Greg volvió a contemplar el juguete que lo había traído hasta el escaparate, su simplicidad le hipnotizaba y la miró por bastante tiempo, al observarla se daba cuenta de que tenía un recuerdo sepultado, algo relacionado con aquella pelota, o tal vez con su infancia, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió un papel arrugado que le daba seguridad, indagó más profundo y su pequeña mano sintió un sobre de papel que tenía un par de documentos más, con eso se sentía siempre acompañado, no soltó el sobre, se concentró en sentir a través del papel un objeto duro, jugueteó con él por mucho rato y luego decidió.

-¿Cuánto quiere por esa pelota?

-Esperaba hacer algo de dinero con ella pero no creo que a nadie más que a ti le llame la atención… te la daré por 10 peniques.- y gozosamente le tendió las monedas.

Al tocar esa pelota sintió una sensación que no podía describir con palabras, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una que podía encajar parcialmente con el momento. Felicidad. Puso el abrigo viejo en la mochila junto con la pelota y se colocó las prendas que acababa de comprar, siguió conversando con el señor otro par de minutos y salió del pequeño puesto mientras trataba de no caerse entre el desnivelado piso con las muletas. Llegó un momento en el que fijarse en el relieve del suelo ocupó toda su atención y no se tomó la molestia de ver hacia donde caminaba, si hubiera alzado la mirada, muchas cosas se pudieron haber evitado. Chocó.

Miró hacia arriba asustado y esperando encontrar a un hombre de bigote del doble (o triple) de su tamaño, pero en lugar de eso, encontró a otro niño más pequeño que él.

-Perdona, no te vi.

-No importa, no me dolió… se te cayó esto - respondió mientras levantaba del suelo la muleta y se la tendía de vuelta.

-Gracias, bueno mejor me voy.

-Adiós niño.- Se despidieron de un rápido apretón de manos y se dio la vuelta, todo para encontrarse a otro niño, por el parecido se dio cuenta al instante de que se trataba del hermano mayor.

-¿Te está molestando hermanito?

-Frankie tranquilo, él no…- Antes de que el pequeño terminara de contestar, "Frankie" tomó a Greg del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró con todo y muletas hasta donde estaba parado, incluso podía sentir su respiración, no se había lavado la boca.

-¡¿Te atreves a meterte con mi hermanito mocoso?!

-No quiero problemas, yo ya me iba.

-Ah nada de eso, ahora te quedas… ¿Qué acaso no sabes leer?

-Sí, pero eso no tiene que…

-El letrero de la entrada decía que no se permitían vendedores, mascotas ni mucho menos a vagabundos.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en "vagabundos".

-¡Ya me iba! Déjame tranquilo.- Y se soltó bruscamente mientras "Frankie" se quedaba de pie con brazos cruzados, las demás personas dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo y sus ojos y oídos se enfocaron en aquel pleito.

-Pfff típico, los muertos de hambre siempre huyendo de las peleas, clásico de los carroñeros.- Esa última palabra fue lo que despertó en Gregory el impulso de cerrarle la boca.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-¡Carroñero!

-¿Ahora tú te atreves a decirme a mí carroñero? Te diré algo, ser carroñero es mucho mejor que ser un parásito como tú.- Terminó la frase con un fuerte golpe con uno de sus aparatos que hizo que el oponente cayera sentado en un charco de agua sucia.

-¡Ahora sí me enojé!

En una milésima de segundo Frankie se arrojó sobre Greg y ambos cayeron al suelo, el "zorro" lo único que hacía era tratar de ponerse de pie pero siempre volvía a caer, las muletas habían quedado abandonadas en el piso. Ambos rodaban por todo el suelo y en una ocasión pasaron por el charco en donde el hermano mayor de aquel chico había caído sentado, Greg trató de arrastrarse hacia las muletas, ya no era necesario fingir que no podía caminar puesto que cada vez que lo intentaba su oponente no se lo permitía y caía torpemente al suelo. Las personas se limitaban a mirar, no había señales de los padres de los hermanos, ni de ningún policía. Greg al fin se puso de pie apoyado contra un muro y dio el primer puñetazo que acabó en el estómago del mayor, se aturdió y lanzó el segundo golpe en el mismo sitio.

-A ver si puedes comer caviar después de eso. Parásito.- Dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor de su golpeada pierna, había tenido suerte en traer las muletas o tal vez no hubiera tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de salir a pie

Trató de alcanzarlas dispuesto a irse hasta que un segundo intento de Frankie por derribarlo le obligó a atender el conflicto por segunda vez, usualmente lo hubiera empujado de nuevo sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verlo, pero fue la manera en la que lo intentó la que provocó que sucediese lo opuesto. Frankie trató de jalar a Greg hacia sí tirando de uno de sus bolsillos, justamente en el que tenía los papeles, que eran por mucho la posesión más valiosa del pequeño, no salía a ninguna parte sin ellos y hacia lo mejor posible por mantenerlos en buen estado. Era lo único que quedaba de su antigua vida. Fotos, un collar de mujer, uno militar, el listón que alguna vez le perteneció a una muñeca, cartas y notas de periódico. Su tesoro más preciado. Y nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo.

Volvió a jalar de él con aún más fuerza y Greg se volteó, con la velocidad de un rayo le propinó un golpe en la nariz que le hizo sangrar casi al instante y se detuvieron por medio segundo, en lo que el mayor se recuperaba de este último golpe. No lo vio venir. Antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que acababa de pasar, Gregory tenía la parte derecha del labio sangrando y 10 segundos después, su ojo izquierdo se ponía morado. Los últimos 2 golpes fueron lo único que una pareja casada logró ver del pelito. Ambos niños estaban en el suelo.

-¡Francis, detente ya!- Gritó la mujer horrorizada.- ¡Alto!

La calma y la confusión reinaron por un rato, ninguno de los niños se movía, ni siquiera el hermanito de Frankie, el hombre tiró las compras al suelo, se oyó una veladora romperse; con paso firme se acercó a su hijo y literalmente lo levantó de las orejas mientras le susurraba algo furioso, posiblemente para no gritar delante de todo el mercado. Apenas notó la herida presencia de Greg se le heló la sangre, ¿qué había pasado? Fue ahí cuando no pudo reprimir las ganas de gritarle.

-¡¿Qué significa esto jovencito?!

-Papá, no entiendes, yo…- Ambos guardaron silencio cuando vieron al hermano menor de Francis acercarse a Greg arrastrando las muletas y la mochila, el zorro no se dio cuenta cuando esta última terminó en el suelo.

Con cuidado se las acercó para tomarlas, ya no era necesario fingir, en verdad las necesitaba en ese momento, en cuanto terminó su buena acción la madre lo apartó bruscamente y lo abrazó totalmente preocupada mientras que un zapatero se acercó para ayudar a Greg a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien niño?

-Mi pierna, no puedo…- Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, luego la señora se acercó al hermanito de Frankie

-Benny, hijo ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien mamá, solo quería darle sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Alzó la voz la madre aún en un estado de shock. Preocupada por el bien de sus dos hijos, sobre todo del más pequeño, tenía un motivo para estar molesta con el mayor.

-El niño chocó conmigo y se le cayó esa cosa. –Respondió apuntando con su pequeño dedo a los aparatos que traía Gregory, obviamente su inventario léxico no llegaba a conocer el nombre de "esa cosa".

-¿Te refieres a las muletas, lo que necesita para caminar?

-Eso.

La pareja no sabía a quién mirar, están totalmente pasmados. A sus ojos, el niño al que estaba atacando su hijo era inválido de alguna forma y el hecho de que nadie además de aquél desconocido zapatero se hubiera acercado a ofrecerle ayuda les hizo suponer lo peor, eso también explicaba qué estaba haciendo solo en el mercado. Pobre niño.

-¡¿Dónde están las autoridades?!- Gritó el zapatero mientras alzaba el pantalón de Gregory para ver la herida, descubrió un gigantesco moretón morado. El pescadero se acercó y le ofreció una bolsa con hielo.

El chico había sido muy listo (aunque en las calles la suerte también influía de forma decisiva) si no hubiera traído las muletas, la respuesta de la gente del mercado hubiera sido otra totalmente distinta, era extremadamente sencillo apelar a la compasión, no muchos la tenían a los simples niños de la calle, pero si tenía "otras necesidades especiales" la gente se mostraba más cariñosa. En verdad su pierna le permitía ponerse en pie y andar solo con una leve cojera, pero ese brillante músculo en su cabeza le decía que era una oportunidad única, en la calle se tenía que sacar provecho de las oportunidades, cualesquiera que estas fueran, no importaba si fuera a costa del dolor físico o daño emocional, si había algo que le pudiera dar ventaja que así fuera.

La supervivencia lo era todo.

Se escucharon unos pasos firmes y presurosos acercándose, las personas que estaban rodeando lo que hacía pocos minutos había sido un ring de peleas se dispersaron para dar paso a esa presencia superior, a pesar de su mirada seria y enorme estatura la gente no le tenía miedo, lo contrario, el hombre uniformado que había hecho acto de presencia era todo un héroe local, había atrapado a la peor escoria de la ciudad, alguna vez salvó a una niña de ser atropellada, se le veía haciendo actos de caridad con niños de la calle. Pero había un hecho que destacaba sobre todo, lo que le mereció un ascenso y una medalla de honor… Entró a una casa en llamas para salvar a un niño de 5 años, al que ni siquiera se sabía si aún estaba con vida.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó con voz calma, sus ojos repararon en el niño de muletas en la silla casi al instante, al pobre se le heló la sangre al reconocerlo.

-Una pelea sargento.

-¿Quiénes estuvieron involucrados?- Como respuesta solo vio a un dedo apuntando hacia otro niño sostenido por una pareja, ambos presentaban heridas y estaban empapados con agua sucia del suelo. Acto seguido, llegó otro oficial uniformado, por su expresión era evidente que no estaba en el mismo rango que el de su compañero.

-Arthur, necesito que los escoltes a la comisaría, necesito que den una versión de los hechos. Yo llevaré al niño a un médico.

-Sí señor.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Lo peor de todo es que después de eso me orinó un perro.

-¡JA, JA, JA! Aaaaaaaah, espera, no puedo respirar.

-Tú nunca puedes respirar después de que te cuentan algo gracioso.

-Perdona, es que… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Admítelo ya, te ríes por todo Lydia.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. –La enfermera se interrumpió así misma cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del consultorio, las 2 personas que estaban ahí miraron el reloj.

-Cielo no te preocupes, ve a la reunión, yo los atiendo, no creo que sea algo grave.

-Bien, de acuerdo. A veces sabes más de medicina que yo, estoy seguro de que lo podrás manejar. –Se despidió de ella con un tierno beso en los labios mientras recogía su portafolio y las llaves del auto.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de no encontrar a una pareja pidiendo una vacuna para un niño, en su lugar, estaba un respetable oficial de policía con un niño apoyado en una muleta, este último tenía la cara cubierta con una gorra de béisbol.

-Sargento Robert.

-Buenos días señor Smith. Este niño ha tenido un percance, necesitamos de sus servicios como médico.

-En serio lo lamento pero yo estaba por salir a una reunión importante, mi esposa puede hacerse cargo si lo desea pero en serio lamento no poder ayudar al niño en este momento.

-No se preocupe. Apuesto a que el muchachito se sentirá más cómodo con Lydia. –Respondió con una sonrisa, no era un secreto que el Sargento conocía a los Smith. Hacía un par de años, ellos trabajaban en el hospital, se encargaron de cuidar al único sobreviviente de un incendio en una casa, un niño de 5 años, y claro, también de enmendar las heridas del oficial. Eran buenas personas.

-Hola pequeño. –Dijo agachándose para estar a la altura del niño. A lo que le respondió retrocediendo contra el cuerpo del uniformado, al pequeño no le gustaba admitirlo pero la presencia de este le daba cierta sensación de seguridad, a pesar de que sabía lo que pasaría después de que lo curaran. –Entiendo, no eres hablador.

-Pero apuesto a que puede reír. –Completó una mujer de mediana estatura y pelo castaño al igual que el niño que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros, se veía bastante joven para ser enfermera. –Ven aquí, te voy a curar esa sonrisa.- Siguió tratando de hacer entrar en confianza al chico.

El sargento esperó pacientemente a que terminara de revisarlo la enfermera, después de todo no tenía prisa y en casos como ese le gustaba hacerlo todo en persona, había visto al chico muchas veces y comenzaba a sentir algo de afecto por él, era normal siendo policía, al ver a alguien tan vulnerable sentía la necesidad de protegerlo como fuese. Sabía perfectamente la condición actual del niño pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo, era lógico puesto que a nadie le gustaba estar en un orfanato peor era lo único que se podía hacer por él, de otra forma terminaría en un reformatorio o escuela militar. La primera era más probable.

-Shhh. No te alteres, tranquilo. Necesito que te quites la camiseta para que vea los golpes, no podré ayudarte de otra forma. –Al niño en verdad no le gustaba que le dijeran que se sacara la camiseta, le daba mucha vergüenza lo que había debajo de ella. Miró al oficial parado, era como rogarle con los ojos.

-Tranquilo Greg, Lydia ya lo sabe ¿Recuerdas? No le tengas miedo, solo quiere ayudarte.

Trataron de que tomara valor pero al fin lo hicieron, a pesar de que lo hizo con dudas. Cuando removió la prenda la colocó al lado suyo con cuidado y trató de cubrirse el cuerpo, sobre todo la parte baja del abdomen. Le daba vergüenza y temor lo que había ahí. Era normal eso, tomando en cuenta la situación que había tenido como resultado esa cicatriz. Una herida de bala.


End file.
